Illagers
The Illagers are one of the main antagonists of the 2009 popular sandbox video game Minecraft, and the central antagonists of its spin-off game, Minecraft: Dungeons. They’re hostile mobs that raid and takeover villages. They are serve as one of the game's "mini bosses" because of their partaking in raids towards the player, and the villagers, and possess many abilities such as axemanship, archery, magic, and many more. Biography Illagers are known to be destructive, ruthless, mean, cruel and strong mobs. Background Once the player finds a Pillager Outpost and kills the Pillager Captain who has an Illager flag on his back, they get the Bad Omen affect. Once the player returns to his village, the Illagers begin to raid. The first round are only Pillagers. The second round are Pillagers and Vindicators. In the third round the Witches join. The fourth round brings Ravagers and Evokers. If the player gets defeated and the villagers all die, the Illagers takeover the village. If at least one villager survives the raid, and the Illagers get defeated, the player wins. Spawning Woodland Mansions Woodland Mansions are the main headquarters of the Illagers. The mansions are huge and rare structures in the game, spawning only in Dark Forest and Dark Forest Hills Biomes. In these mansions, Evokers and Vindicators can spawn. Mansions have 2-3 floors. In this mansion, there are: *Chests *Flowers *Rails *Cobweb *Spider Spawner *Obsidian *Diamond Blocks *Lapis Lazuli Blocks *Bookshelves *Wheat Farm *Blacksmith Rooms *Saplings *Wool *Pumpkin and Melon Farms *Chicken Statues *Cat Statues *Illager Head Statues *Banners It is hard to find a Woodland Mansion since they are rarest structures in the game. However, the player can acquire a map of a Woodland Mansion from a Cartographer via trade. Pillager Outpost Pillager Outposts are a scout tower-like structures. In these structures, there are Pillagers that holding crossbows and a Pillager Captain who carries an Illager banner. There are also Iron Golems that are imprisoned by Pillagers and put in a cage. There is a chest, tents, and scarecrows in this structure. In this structure, Pillagers will continously spawn, and if the player kills the captain, they will get a "Bad Omen" status effect, that will cause a raid in villages. Raids A Raid is an attack from the Illagers to a village. If the player enters a village while they have a Bad Omen effect, a raid will start and Illagers will come to the village and attack them. In these raids, player can gain loot like armors and emeralds from killing the raiders. If the raid ends with a fail, the player will get the "Hero of the Village" effect. Patrols Patrols are a group of two-five Illagers. They patrol around the biome and they attack the player when they encounter them. There is a patrol captain and they carry a banner. If the captain is killed, the player will get the "Bad Omen" status effect. Membership Leaders Arch-Illager The Arch-Illager only appears in Minecraft: Dungeons as the leader of the Illagers. He enslaves villagers. Raid captains Raid captains are the leaders of raids, patrols and Pillager outposts. They lead the other illagers and they handle a Illager banner named Ominous Banner on their head. A raid captain is usually a Pillager or Vindicator and rarely an Evoker. It can be a Illusioner, however they can not spawn naturally. If a raid captain is killed by a player, the player will get the Bad Omen status effect, that causes raids if the player enters a village. Members Illusioners Illusioners only appear in the Java Edition. They can not naturally spawn, only via commands. Evokers Evokers appear in Woodland Mansions. They can summon Vexes and they can run very fast after they have casted a spell. They appear in the fourth round of the raid. Vindicators Vindicators also appear in Woodland Mansions with the Evokers. They attack with an iron axe. They appear in the second round of the raid. Vexes Vexes can only be summoned by Evokers. They attack with an iron sword. Pillagers Pillagers appear in pillager outposts, raids and patrols. They attack with crossbow. Ravagers Ravagers, also known as The Pillager Beast appear only in raids. They attack with head butt. Witches Witches aren't part of the Illagers. They only raid the village with them. They attack with potions, they also defend themselves with them. "Johnny" Johnny is a Vindicator that is named via a name tag. Johnny is the more ruthless, homicidal version of the normal Vindicator. They attack almost every mob, such as animals, utility mobs, other hostile mobs and even Ravagers, Vexes and Witches. Also, Johnny is a reference to the famous quote “Here’s Johnny!” from another villain, Jack Torrance, who handles an axe like Vindicators. Trivia *The Illagers are one of the only Minecraft antagonists, that are considered to be the most evilest and sadistic variation of the villagers ever found so far throughout the franchise. Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Monsters Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mute Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Twin/Clone Category:Summoners